When I Fell In Love With You
by TheBestEver222
Summary: "Simon is sure he fell in love with Rossiu the moment he met him." SimonxRossiu (obviously). Mentions of Kamina's existence because, well, he is Kamina.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Simon is sure he fell in love with Rossiu the moment he met him.

It was only a few weeks into his freshman year, and he was in the library during his lunch period trying to find Kamina, because the older boy hadn't been in their last class and Simon found that rather suspicious. He was always on Kamina's back about attendance, even more so now that they'd started going to the same school. He'd gone to the library because he figured if he were hiding from someone, he'd choose the place that they'd be least likely to look for him, and Kamina was no fan of books, let alone those filled with history and math equations. However, after wasting almost the entire period looking for him, Simon came up empty-handed and figured that Kamina probably didn't have the mental capacity to think to outsmart someone like that.

As he was making his way to the exit, he walked passed the row of computers farthest from the front desks where the staff spent most of their time overlooking the place. He bumped into the only person sitting in the entire row – the entire library, really – and nearly fell flat on his face.

Simon righted himself and swung around to glare at the person while saying, "Why don't you try…?"

His anger left almost immediately and was replaced with a childlike curiosity as he studied the sleeping face of the freshman – because he must have been if he had lunch the same time Simon did, and he assumed he did – whose head lay on the computer desk, surrounded by notebooks and stray papers. The boy had dark hair that was hardly long enough to be pulled back like it was, and a few strands had come free to hang limply in his face. His face was scrunched up even in sleep, and it made it seem almost like he was having a nightmare.

Simon was pulled from his fascination by the bell signaling the end of freshman lunch. With a jolt, he turned to rush out of the library and to his next class, but paused a moment and glanced back at the boy. He'd surely be given a hard time for falling asleep, and he seemed the studious type – if his mess of papers covered with hastily-taken notes was anything to go by – and probably wouldn't want to have a tardy marked on his record. And so, Simon hesitantly reached out and shook his shoulder.

The boy straitened so quickly that some of his papers went flying, landing gently on the carpeted floor. "I wasn't sleeping!"

The boy blinked, dark eyes flickering from side to side for a moment before settling on Simon, unexpectedly wide.

Simon found himself staring, unwilling to look away. There was a strange glint to those eyes, sharp, but in what way, he didn't know. His heart sped up, pounding softly in his ears, and he felt himself smiling faintly despite his embarrassment, the slightest up-turn to the corners of his mouth. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, but the ability to stop was beyond him. When he realized what he'd been doing, he felt heat rush to his face.

"Er…sorry…" Simon apologized, smile turning sheepish. Dropping to the ground, he began to gather the scattered notes. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, uh…" the boy blinked again, like he was still waking up. "It's fine."

He took the papers that Simon had gathered, placing them with the others that he'd put into a pile and shoving them into a textbook.

"Thank you," the boy said, picking up his textbook and glancing at the clock on the far wall. He blanched, and his eyes seemed to pop right out of his skull. "Crap! Did the bell ring?!"

Simon nodded, but the stranger was already walking briskly to the library exit. Startled by his sudden departure, Simon didn't get a chance to respond until the boy was already pushing open the doors. When realization struck, Simon jogged to catch up with him before he was gone, gripping the strap of his bag with one hand as he went. Falling in step beside him, Simon said, "I didn't catch your name."

The boy looked at him, stared a moment, then sped up, saying, "It's Rossiu."

And then he was gone, disappearing into a classroom. Simon felt that smile worm it's way onto his face again, and as he turned to backtrack to his next class – because for some reason he'd gone that way without needing to or noticing – he said to absolutely no one, "Simon. I'm Simon."

"Simon?"

"Hmmm?" Simon hums in acknowledgement, turning to face the nineteen-year-old sitting beside him on the couch.

"You've been quiet," Rossiu points out, brow furrowing. "Something the matter?"

Simon shakes his head. "No, just thinking."

"About?"

"That time in the library when we first met, when you fell asleep and made us both late to class," Simon replies, a teasing hint to his tone.

Rossiu glares without any real heat to the gesture, then says, "Might I ask why?"

"I just think that's when it happened," Simon says with a nonchalant shrug.

Rossiu narrows his eyes, head tilting to the side, and Simon finds it rather adorable. "When what happened?"

Simon smiles, big and wide and completely unlike the smile on his face the first time they met except for the fact that it's because of Rossiu. He leans in swiftly, lightly kissing the brunet on the cheek before leaning back only slightly to whisper against his blushing skin, "When I fell in love with you."

 ** _Short and sweet, like Simon. Hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot, cuz I kinda enjoyed writing it. I mean, the last part of it cuz I literally just found this sitting on my phone and thought, "I should finish this." So, yeah, here it is in all of its nine-hundred-word glory. I might do a second part about Rossiu and how he fell in love with Simon gradually over time – because he's not a whore like Simon – but idk. Does anybody even ship Simon and Rossiu? Tell me what you guys want. Also, I plan to do more Gurren Lagann stories in the future, quite a few more, so tell me what you want in a story, ship-wise. Cuz I do ship Simon and Nia, I just also ship Simon and Rossiu. Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Review and favorite and all that if you like, and if you don't, don't. Bye!_**


End file.
